


Daydreams

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: You dream of adventure, wishing for something beyond the junkyard, but your daydreams are interrupted by a very real cat that may have something else to offer you.
Relationships: Munkustrap (Cats)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Daydreams

"I wonder what it's like to ride a train," you mused. You were looking out at the junkyard, but in your mind you saw the coaches and engines and shining rail that Skimbleshanks sometimes described. "Hearing about it just isn't the same as experiencing it." You broke from your daydream and turned to the cat beside you. 

"Sometimes it's better just to hear about things." Munkustrap looked at you meaningfully. 

"True…" you replied wistfully. "Are you alright?" 

The silver tabby had shifted uncomfortably, obviously still bothered by the scratches on his back and sides that he had gained during his fight with Macavity. "Yes, thank you." 

You cocked your head to one side. "If you say so." Secretly you were more concerned than you let on. But you settled for gently rubbing your head against his shoulder. 

He laid his cheek on the top of your head for a moment before you pulled back. A curious expression was on his face.

"What is it?" 

"Nothing, nothing." Munkustrap waved his tail dismissively. 

But your curiosity was roused. "Are you sure?"

He straightened, sitting taller. There was a pause before he answered. "No… I wanted to speak to you about something." 

"What is it?" The tip of your tail flicked nervously back and forth. 

Munkustrap shook his head; words wouldn't suffice. Instead he met your eyes for a moment, blinking slowly, before touching his nose to yours. 

Your heart leapt as you rubbed your head against his.

He placed a paw atop one of your own. His eyes widened in surprise as you ran your tail down his side, the soft fur gentle on his half-healed wounds. 

"Thank you for protecting all of us." you said quietly. 

Munkustrap shook his head. "Don't thank me." He looked as if he wanted to continue, but was cut off by you nuzzling against his cheek. 

"Well it's over now anyway." 

"Yes." He sounded supremely thankful as he leaned against you. "Well, do you still want to take a train?"

You considered for a moment. "No, not right now. Right now I'm happy here." And you touched your nose to his.


End file.
